Lost in Twilight
by RealityxFairytales
Summary: What if Bella hadn’t met Edward yet? What happens when Twilight collides with our world? One Twilight fan is about to find out. Inspired by the british show “Lost in Austen” The ending will not be something you will expect. BxE, Edward/OC, Most Canon Pair
1. FD? Nope punched Bella Swan in the face

**A/N: I don't ask for reviews because this is all really for my amusement though feel free. This was inspired by "Lost in Austen" and simply because I don't like Bella. Circumstance never played so much a part as it does now. OOC simply because my sanity begs it of me. I don't quite know if this will have a happy ending or not so there you have it. Your fair warning. If you still feel the need(bored or otherwise) then continue on, but I have done my part I did warn you. Jacob/Bella supporters please stay away this will probably sadden(or incur your wrath) the most. Other warnings: I don't like Bella, I don't like Nessie, I don't like Fail!dawn and it is evident in the story. Also for the purpose of this story I'm ignoring the rule that vampires can only fall in love once just a tad bit. **

* * *

**Lost in Twilight**

_Chapter 1: Fall down? Nope punched Bella Swan in the face_

.

I closed the book and the cover fell to the floor. I looked down and saw the all too familiar apple in hands that I could draw in my sleep. Damn this was my third copy. I sighed picking it up. I gently placed it back on and went to search for the tape, not that it would do any good, I was going to have to buy another copy. I asked my roommate Emily for the tape and she gave me the same look she always did. I didn't care this was my vacation time and I could spend it however I wanted. School wouldn't start for two more weeks. I was going to start my first year in college this semester and though I was nervous I sort of wanted to get on with it already. I didn't care for her judging it didn't matter she was Team Jacob anyway so she couldn't be trusted. At least she didn't hate Edward.

Hey everyone has their escapes, mine was Twilight. Though many girls imagined themselves as Bella I couldn't fathom it, me and her were as different as light and dark. The only similarity was in fact our love for Edward. Though I loved him I was fully planted in the real world, it was just nice to escape it sometimes and I could think of nothing better than Edwards words or visiting the Cullens again. After I had taped my book as best as I could I set it carefully on my shelf and settled in for the night. I never managed to have a single dream of Twilight and this saddened me for my dreams were always very realistic and it would be nice to visit that world if only for a bit, I could be a ghost for all I cared I just wanted to step foot in Forks. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

A crash awoke me. I held onto my covers, I always was a coward afraid of anything that moved in the dark. I got up there really was something about humans and curiosity. It was probably just Emily getting in late. I walked towards my door carefully picking up a heavy textbook on my way. Suddenly out of nowhere a body fell on me. I opened my mouth to scream and found it covered. This was it, I was going to be killed. I shut my eyes and slammed my textbook into them as hard as I could, it being my last chance.

"Oww!! Holy Crow why did you hit me!?" My eyes instantly opened in complete shock. I had only heard of one person ever saying such a ridiculous statement. I turned to see a figure in the dark rubbing profusely at her scalp. The name uttered out of my mouth before I had any thought of it.

"Bella?" My mouth had never been drier. This was it, I had finally lost it. Damn I was sure I would last longer than this, frankly I was disappointed in myself.

"How did you know my name?" her voice was surprised she was still rubbing her scalp as I sat unable to move trying to process Bella in my room at 2 in the morning. Just as I was about to lose it I realized what this must be. I had finally, albeit in a very strange way, gotten my wish. I was dreaming of Twilight. Oh very nice there dream person you give me _Bella_ of all people, that's not funny I see you laughing up there or wherever you are. Well I guess beggars can't be choosers. These insane thoughts ran through my head in mere seconds and I turned once again to Bella and I realized she was waiting for an answer.

"How could I not know your name, it's ingrained in my brain." Even in the dark I could see how her brow would twist in confusion, classic Bella. I stood to turn the light on being in the dark would get us nowhere. It took a second for my eyes to adjust and when they did I turned to her once again. She was shorter than I had imagined, but other than that she looked exactly how she did in my head.

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't, anyway my name is An with one n." People tended to misspell it and so it had become a habit of mine to add that I guess it continued on even in the dream world. I realized I didn't know exactly how long I would have until I would wake myself up, I had to make the most of it. I met Bella's eyes that were still confused and getting more so by the second probably because I was glaring at her. "You'll have to forgive me for this Bella, you know what on second thought no I won't regret it. I've thought you needed this for a long while now." I moved back and swung my fist till it collided with her face. She gasped and fell onto my bed.

"Why are you hitting me?!" I smiled triumphant.

"That was for the whole Nessie business and just in general." I rubbed my hand it was stinging a bit, completely worth it though. I felt relieved. I helped her up. "I am sorry that I hit you with my textbook though."

"You still haven't answered my question where am I? What have I done to you?!"

"Forget it, well you're obviously still human I didn't think to check, I guess you could have had me for breakfast oh wait I forgot with your Mary-sue powers you don't feel the hunger do you?" Her brow furrowed some more.

"Will you please stop talking in riddles? Of course I'm human." She wiped her lip and I realized she was bleeding. I opened my drawer and handed her a first aid kit.

"Here."

"Thanks I guess, will you please explain who Nessie is?" I sighed hopefully next time I would have a better dream. Well I might as well play along maybe one of the Cullens would show up if I kept this going.

"Well let me see at what part of the story you are at, you're obviously not a vampire yet so not fail!dawn yet, no ring or bracelet so not in Eclipse. Not distraught and complexion is well so New Moon's out." That left Twilight, but at what part was she at. "Tell me Bella what do you know about Edward?" I waited for the blush that would surely cover her face, but I was met with nothing but more confusion.

"Edward? I don't know any Edward, what were you saying about vampires, are you sure you're okay?" She looked at me worriedly. She hadn't met him yet, this dream was getting stranger and stranger. What good would it do to me, to have a Bella who hadn't even met Edward yet? I went to my bookshelf and picked up an autographed copy of Twilight. It was okay, because I had two of them. What can I say, living in San Francisco had it's perks one of them being that Stephenie liked to come here. I handed it to her.

"This is what I'm talking about. Edward the Mr. Darcy of this generation is your future husband you lucky whore." I said it good heartedly, but of course it being Bella she looked astonished at my words.

"Why do you hate me, when we have barely met?"

"Oh Bella how I've tried to answer that question myself a million times. I just can't understand your decisions, or why you insist on making the same mistakes over and over again." She flipped to the back and read what was there.

"_Edward was a vampire._ Wait are you saying I marry a vampire?" She broke out in laughter as I frowned at her.

"Yes I am, it's what happens."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Okay you know what give me that." I took the book back. "What are you doing here Bella? Why don't you answer that, you don't even know any of the Cullens yet so I can't ask you to summon them."

"I don't know myself. I just moved to Forks you see, it's such a _difficult_ place to be in and I was unpacking my things and I saw that the wall of my closet was painted a different color, so I started inspecting it. As I pushed it I found that it was a small door of some kind so I opened it and somehow it led me to _your_ closet. I don't know how to explain it really. I know how that sounds insane, but since you think I'm going to marry a vampire and blame me for this Nessie person I think you're familiar with that territory so will you please just tell me where I am?" she sputtered out as I stared transfixed by her words. I was having Narnia flashbacks, except this was so much better. A door to the Twilight world. Could it be possible? This was a dream of course it could be possible. Or was it a dream, Bella obviously didn't think so, but then again she was a fictional character. Of course it was a dream, I shouldn't lose my mind while in it either, but I could enjoy it as long as it lasted. My heart sped up at the chance to finally see the Cullens in the flesh, well sort of anyway.

"Show me this door Bella."

"Not until you tell me where I am?" She looked at me her face set stubbornly.

"You're in San Francisco, this is my apartment I share it with Emily." Her eyes widened.

"San Francisco?! Oh my god I've always wanted to come here. She ran to my window. Cities are so great aren't they?" I couldn't argue with her on that one, big cities were always my thing, which is why I had moved here in the first place.

"I'd give my arm to trade places with you though." I said wistfully.

"Really? Why? Forks is nothing special." I smiled she really had no idea. "I'd much rather be here."

"Trust me you'll be alright in Forks, now will you show me this door." She regretfully stood away from the door and headed for my closet. I didn't see anything except my clothes and the occasional food wrapper.

"That's strange it was just right here." She pressed against the wall, but nothing happened. "Does this mean I won't be able to get back?" There was mild hysteria in her voice, but I also detected hope. Maybe we had all underestimated Bella's hatred for Forks. "But Charlie, I have to get back." Her brow was set again, yep still Bella.

"Well I don't know what to tell you, so you know what I'm going back to bed and hopefully next time I'll dream about Edward. You have a good night now Bella."

"You're not going to help me?"

"What do you want me to do, besides you're just a dream it wouldn't do any good." I lifted the covers and slid in.

"This is not a dream! I don't know how to get back! Oh a phone! Do you have one?"

"No this is the 12th century we don't have phones, of course I do, here." I tossed her my cell and she dropped it on the floor, of course. I rolled my eyes and set my head on the pillow. I heard some muffling sounds and then a shove against my shoulder.

"An, An did you fall asleep already?"

"Yes now go away."

"I can't get through it says my number doesn't exist."

"Alright you know what Bella, why don't you take one of those air mattresses out of my closest and get some rest then we'll figure this out in the morning." Placating her was probably the best way to get her to go away.

"That sounds good, thanks An."

"Sure, good night."

"Good night." I was asleep before my head hit the pillows. When I awoke it was to brilliant light from my window. I sat up and stretched. Man that had been such a strange dream. I stood and saw that there was nothing on the floor next to me and smiled. I started heading downstairs smelling a delicious aroma. Emily must be cooking what a nice surprise she was usually very strict about me making my own food. I practically ran towards the kitchen.

"Oh my god, Emily you shouldn-" I stopped midsentence, there standing in my kitchen making eggs was Isabella Swan.

.

.

* * *

**If you have not seen Lost in Austen you totally should, it's epic.**


	2. Changing Places?

**A/N: So the twilight trailer was epic. That is all. Oh and I'd like to clear up that I was too harsh before I don't hate bella I hate her choices, and I dislike her, but I don't hate her. Well don't I fail, I have 3 other stories(on a separate FF account) that have a lot more reviews and I choose to update this one. lol well as I stated this if for my amusement really. Thank-you bluraven401 for the review though that was kind of you! I hope you like this chapter :) Inserted small edit.  
**

* * *

**Lost in Twilight**

_Chapter 2: Changing Places?! _

.

I continued to stare at her. This was impossible.

"Good morning An, you like to sleep in don't you? Well I made some breakfast to thank-you for letting me stay the night." She smiled at me and then began to frown. "Are you alright, you look really pale?" She set the plate on the counter and began walking towards me. What the heck was going on here?!

"You're still here?" I stammered out.

"Yes I am. Maybe you should go back to bed." She was looking worriedly at me now.

"You are a dream."

"No I am not. Will you stop saying that?" She went back to retrieve a plate for herself and then took a seat. I had no other option so I sat with her still dumbfounded. How was this possible?! I wondered if I was on one of those punk'd shows or something I looked around for cameras but saw none.

"You're really here?" I finally said. Bella swallowed her egg, before she spoke.

"Yes, I've been saying that."

"How are you not freaking out over this? It must be strange for you too?!"

"Of course it is, but I've sort of adjusted to it already. Besides it's kind of cool." She smiled at me. I turned to the food and did the only thing I could, I ate.

We ended up talking a lot, it was strange I never thought I would like her, but I had to remind myself that I did like Bella in the beginning. In the end I didn't hate her; just her choices were sometimes terrible. We tried the door again, but it still didn't exist.

"What am I going to do?"

"Well Forks is only like 14 hours away from here isn't it?" I couldn't remember the time I had looked it up once though. "Couldn't you just take a bus there?"

"Well I have no money. Alright I guess I have to get a job or something. I mean I've called everyone I know and all the numbers are non-existent that's a little weird. I'm going to have to go and see what the heck is going on." I couldn't send her out on her own like that it would be cruel, I sighed.

"Well you can stay here and we'll go together once you have enough money, wish I could help you there, but I'm a poor college student."

"You're in college?" she looked surprised and I wondered if I should be offended.

"Well not technically, but I start my first semester soon."

"Ah that must be awesome, finished high school." She smiled; Bella really didn't like the tedious did she? I laughed. I had to get her home so she could finish her epic love story. Okay and maybe so I could meet the Cullens, but hey you give a little you get a little is what I always say.

Bella adjusted to life well and after Emily's shock and disbelief wore off we didn't even notice her. She got a job at McDonalds of all places and still attempted to contact Charlie and Renee by all means possible. Personally I was wondering how the heck this had all happened. Bella seemed happy though, when she wasn't worried about Charlie and such. The three of us went out a lot and we showed her all the great sites in San Fran, she was a natural, probably since she was from a big city herself.

We ended up getting in late one night, but Bella still insisted on taking a shower so I went to bed alone. I was dreaming peacefully about dolphins for some reason when I heard a clank. Bella needed to keep it down. Then another. I got up aggravated ready to throw out some insults when I saw a bright light. In an instant it was gone. I got up fast and ran towards my closet. I pushed against the wall of it and nothing happened. My face sunk I started banging on it. What the heck had that been? Could it have been the light from the bathroom, no it was too bright. I sighed this was all getting to me. I just wanted to see the Cullens. I turned and sat my back facing the wall looking up at the top of my closet. I just wanted to see Edward. I closed my eyes and sank into a daydream of him. I wonder what he's doing right now? I wish I could know.

All of a sudden my back felt nothing supporting it and I fell backwards, slamming hard against the back of the closet. What the hell?! I hadn't moved, had the closet moved? Rubbing my head I turned around and found myself facing doors. My mouth fell open, shaking; my hands pushed back the two doors and I stepped out into Bella Swan's bedroom.

.

.

* * *

**This has got to be the shortest chapter I've ever written, the next one will be longer.**


	3. Foreign exchange has nothing on this!

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for your lovely reviews! I really appreciate them. Especially since I didn't think I would get any for this story. This chapter is longer, but still not to my satisfaction, my chapters are usually 2,500+ words, I guess this story is just cut up that way. **

* * *

**Lost in Twilight**

_Chapter 3: Foreign Exchange has nothing on this!_

I stepped out and stood in her room for what seemed an eternity and then finally I ran to her window. Outside there was nothing but green, it was a dreary day, I smiled. This was crazy. I sat on her bed contemplating what this was until I heard footsteps nearing the door. I began to panic what the hell was I going to say? It was too late to do any serious thinking the door opened and in stepped Charlie. He looked surprised grabbing at his chest and then automatically suspicious his hand heading for his holster. Gee that didn't inspire confidence.

"Hi."

"Who are you?! What are you doing in my home?!"

"I'm a friend of Bella's." It was true enough for what he was asking. I saw that my hands were shaking and tried to calm myself.

"Bella?" Instantly he relaxed and creases began to form on his face he was really worried for Bella, of course he would be. "Do you know where she is, is she with you?" He looked around and then disappointed looked back at me.

"Don't worry she's fine, she's at my place…" The words came out of nowhere I didn't know how much I should tell him.

"Thank god, why hasn't she called?! I've been worried sick! She hasn't even called Renee take me to her right now." He started heading downstairs expecting me to follow him. I squirmed not knowing what to say. Would the door even be open, and better yet should I even be taking people to my world?! Worriedly I followed him out. I walked down the stairs still completely freaked out. I had read about this place so much it felt like my second home I didn't know what to think it was all so surreal. I followed him outside as he got into his cruiser and I froze, my mouth fell open and I nearly cried out which certainly would have been a bad idea. There in front of me was Bella's truck. I ran to it and placed my hand over it feeling the rough texture of it. I smiled this was crazy.

"What are you doing? Let's go!" Charlie was already poised to leave looking at me like I had lost it. He was anxious to get to Bella. I was even beginning to think he really would drive all the way to San Francisco to get her. I rolled my eyes and moved away from her truck not getting in his car, because he would surely take off in it.

"Charlie she's in San Francisco will you please hear me out before you freak out?" If I was able to get through the door surely Bella would have noticed my disappearance and find a way to come back herself. Therefore there was no need for this and besides I was finally here I didn't want to leave so quickly.

"SHE'S WHERE?!" Charlie's face got red and I started worrying over his health he seemed at his peak. "HOW DID SHE GET THERE?! What the hell is going on?! I demand to know right this instant!" He got out of the car and stepped right up to me.

"Alright well basically we've sort of swapped." I didn't know how I would explain this to him but an excuse was quickly forming in my head seemingly on its own. Something told me that I shouldn't tell Charlie about the door. "So she's at my house and I'm here."

"Why?! How?! Why didn't she tell anyone of this?!"

"She didn't think you would let her go, she's always wanted to go to San Francisco and when the program offered-" I was beginning to feel more confident in myself I had done a real foreign exchange swap with another student back in high school nothing even close to this though.

"Program, what program?"

"The school has a program where you can switch with another student for a semester sort of like the foreign exchange thing, except within US borders." I finished.

"Why didn't she at least tell Renee? Didn't she realize how worried we would be, what we would think? This just doesn't sound like Bella." He was frowning not wanting to accept this development.

"She did tell you." I blurted out.

"I think I would have remembered this." His face was set stubbornly.

"Well she told Renee she must have signed the papers, anyway this is completely safe I assure you." Hopefully Renee would think she simply forgot I was counting on her flakiness to keep me out of trouble. "And it's only for a semester." I almost added _at most_, but stopped right in time that would have been bad. "The reason she hasn't called is because the program doesn't want parent interference to get the most out of the situation. Bella said she feels really bad about this, but that it won't be for long and that she'll be back here in no time." Charlie sighed.

"Well alright then, but I want her to call soon I don't care what the rules are. I guess she's earned this after being so good for so long." He sighed again and headed back in the house. "Well aren't you going to come in umm, sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh An with one n." I mumbled out. I followed him in not knowing what to expect.

"So do you know anything about Forks?" He seemed uncomfortable like he was attempting real hard to make conversation.

"Don't worry Charlie I know enough to get by. Please don't think a nuisance of me." He smiled.

"Nah don't worry about it An, you seem nice, sorry you couldn't get a better place to experience than Forks, but we have our perks."  
"Oh don't I know them." He looked strangely at me; I really had to learn to shut my mouth .

"So when is school?"

"You've missed it for about 2 weeks; you're going to have some catching up to do."

"I'll be alright." After all I had already graduated from high school, great I was going to be a junior again, well that didn't matter only one thing did. The Cullens faces flashed through my mind and my excitement began.

"You should get some rest, you look tired." He patted my head and headed for the living room. "Make yourself at home An."

"Thank-you." I headed back towards Bella's room trying to sort out my thoughts wondering if Bella had discovered my absence by now. I opened the door and found that my bag from back home leaning against the closet. I ran to it and opened the doors, I pressed my hand against the back of the closet, but nothing happened. What the hell?! Was Bella back? I looked around but found no one. I turned to my bag and found that it had a letter on top of it. I opened it and instantly recognized the handwriting to be Bella's.

ooooo

Dear An,

I hope this finds you good. I apologize for not coming back, but I just can't right now. I hope you will forgive my choice, please take care of Charlie I will come back I just want to experience your life for a bit. I know that you want to experience mine for some reason since you have been quizzing me nonstop about my life. I hope you get more out of it than I did. I will be coming back soon, but now that I know that you will take care of Charlie I can relax. Please tell him that I love him and give him the letter I have enclosed so he doesn't worry. I've given you some of the things I think you will need to get along there.

Best Wishes,

Isabella Swan

ooooo

I closed the letter and took out the one for Charlie. I could give him this it didn't have anything that would have my lie found out, but this was insane. She was going to leave me here?! As much as I wanted to stay here, Bella belonged here not me. It was her story after all I didn't want to alter it more than I already had. I had figured I would see the Cullens, ogle them for a bit and then return. Would I be able to stay here?! The thought had me soaring. I opened my bag and found the Twilight book to be the first thing there. I laughed as I ran my hand on top of it, this really was insane. The rest was all the documents I would need. I looked at the calendar on the wall and gasped. It was the year 2005. I realized it must be, because that was the year Twilight took place in and it made sense as much as all of this made sense anyway. It was weird being back a couple of years, but it was precisely what I needed so my documents wouldn't be false. It looks like I had better luck than Bella Swan at least, though that didn't say much.

Charlie was thrilled to receive the letter and seemed satisfied by it which relieved me. I simply sat in Bella's bed exhausted, but nowhere near able to sleep. Charlie had said I would go to school tomorrow having faxed my information to the school at his office. School, that meant the Cullens, that meant _Edward_. My breath started behaving erratically, how was I going to survive this?! Just calm down, he's taken so this should be easier. How was I going to block my thoughts?! This was impossible he would hear every word how would he react? I had a vast knowledge of his world. I stared at my hands wondering how tomorrow was going to go. I suppose I would just see how things went and go from there. The temptation to see them was far greater than my fears of being found out. I knew I was being reckless they were after all vampires and I had remembered how Jasper had reacted to Bella and that was when Edward had loved her I had a feeling he wouldn't defend me in the same way he had her.

Eventually I fell into a restless sleep and I awoke late with Charlie banging on my door telling me so. I quickly threw on some clothes and looked in the mirror. I noticed the differences between me and Bella, I wasn't pale like her my skin was darker, my hair was still brown though, my eyes were a darker brown than hers. I twirled my hair in my fingers it was about the same length. I was the same height, but it didn't matter our personalities were vastly different. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

I was greeted by another problem. I didn't know how to drive. It was sad and pathetic, but in a city it wasn't something that was essential I usually got around in a bike or public transportation. Charlie had already left leaving Bella's keys on the counter. I sighed and tried looking for another mode of transportation luck was still with me in the garage there was a worn but workable bike. I smiled widely this was a great start. I pressed my coat tighter around me. Bella had left me some of my clothes and I was glad she included my coat. I unlike Bella thoroughly enjoyed the cold even before Twilight. I could not stand the heat it was too sticky for me and I liked cocoa far too much to properly enjoy summer. I took the bike heading in the only direction that I could still flying high, I was almost there.

* * *

**I feel bad for leaving it like this, but if I had included the Cullens the chapter would have been massive. I'm sorry I'll try to get the next one out ASAP! I'm off to do my accounting HW now.  
**


	4. Dazzle much?

**A/N: Thank-you all so much for your lovely reviews! I really appreciate them. :D I hope you like this chapter. :D

* * *

  
**

**Lost in Twilight**

_Chapter 4: Dazzle much?_

.

Forks High School looked nothing like the movie version. It was the first thing I noticed. I'm sure my mouth was open, but I couldn't seem to stop gaping. The school was small and the buildings were relatively near each other with pathways between them. The parking lot however was a perfect version of what it was portrayed as. I chained the bike to the post not that I thought anyone would actually steal it more of a habit. I took in a breath of air and looked up looking for the office. I stopped instantly. It took all my discipline not to shout and shake the girls passing by me, as I saw a silver Volvo parked next to a beat up Toyota. My adrenaline was at insane levels, which could not possibly be healthy for me. I had never felt this awake in my entire life. I wanted to run and touch it or at least take a picture by it. Of course that would have been insane, but the impulse was still there. The only thing that was able to pull me away from it was the fact that soon I would be seeing the Cullens in the flesh. I didn't know how I would last through the tedious day.

After the office I didn't even have to really look at the schedule I knew the classes already. I headed off to my first with enthusiasm that I had not felt at the high school I had attended myself. I didn't even notice all the stares I was getting until Eric came up to me.

"Hey! You're the new girl right? Taking the place of Isabella? I'm Eric." I was taken aback by his over friendliness, Bella had not been exaggerating. He fell right into step with me. I suppose I was even more of a curiosity here, I wondered how much they already knew about me.

"Um yeah I guess so."

"Ann right?"

"Yes with one n."

"Ah I see, you're from San Francisco huh? That must have been cool! I can show you around if you want?" His tone suggested it wasn't a question and he would do it without being asked to.

"It's fine I think I can find my own way, but thank-you for offering." We made it to English and I had the class's full attention. I took my slip to Mr. Mason and he took it assigning me to the back of the class. I took my seat and classes dragged on from there. By lunchtime my excitement had died down just a bit. Being stared at constantly got a bit tiring and I kept being asked the same questions. Jessica had quickly come up to me and now she stuck with me, I didn't quite know what to make of it. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to do what Bella had done or if I was supposed to separate myself it was confusing. So instead I just tried to be as friendly as I could. Jessica relayed the school's history to me. I was happy when Angela joined the group. She smiled shyly at me and I returned it with one of my own.

It was then that we entered the cafeteria my hands completely shaking again. My eyes instantly scanned the room and my world froze. I knew my mouth was open again and this time I tried to shut it, but didn't know if I managed it. I had prepared myself earlier, but nothing could have prepared me for this. The Cullens in reality was something no one could prepare for. I knew that Bella had gone on and on about how beautiful they were and now I could clearly see why. It was remarkable, there were no words to describe exactly how there skin seemed to glow and how perfect every line in their face was, not one imperfection. When my eyes met with the figure of Edward my thoughts were no longer functioning. _So much for Rpattz_. He had never been my Edward, but I had grown used to his face being plastered everywhere. Sure enough he was a great actor, but to me he just hadn't been right. The comparison was almost laughable now. There was no actor or model that could look even remotely like him. I was unable to breathe and then just like that a hand was waved in front of me breaking my gawking.

"An?" the girl beside me said.

I turned reluctantly. I was still not functioning properly. I didn't want to look away from the Cullens afraid if I did they would disappear.

"Oh of course you would stare at them. You look kind of pale though. Well that's the Cullens." She pushed me along since I had stopped near the doors. Her voice was excited ready to spill everything on the Cullens. She continued on and I stopped listening I knew far more than she would ever know about them. I continued to stare at Edward he was looking away talking to Alice; of course no one here would know that. It was then that it hit me that he hadn't reacted to my thoughts. _Edward?_ It was stupid of me, but I figured I might as well get this out of the way. What else could I do? There was no way I would be able to block my thoughts without him figuring out that I was trying to. That would be just as suspicious as anything else. I braced myself for whatever was coming next, but nothing happened. Suddenly he looked up. I was taken aback, his eyes met mine and I knew I should look away but I was frozen again. They were pitch black as I knew they would be and they looked so intensely at me conveying nothing and yet I knew what his thoughts would be I didn't know what to do. His face changed from surprised to suspicious. He started to frown and I figured he was trying to read my thoughts. Still nothing came and I saw more frustration on his face. "Oh my god, he's totally staring at you." He turned away and I looked back to Jessica. That had been insane the way he was able to draw anyone out I placed a hand over my heart trying to steady it. I had no idea how I would survive Biology. Jessica continued to prattle on, but I could no longer focus. I shot glances at the Cullens whenever I could and I was sure they were aware of it, but I couldn't help it. They were like magnets for my eyes.

I entered the biology class later than I intended to. I had been fretting outside wondering what action I should take or if I should attempt conversation or not. This was a lot more difficult than I had imagined it to be. Finally I could stall no longer and I walked in without any plan. I didn't dare look in his direction I didn't need to be more nervous than I already was. I inhaled slowly trying to slow my heart rate it must have sounded like a foghorn to him. I handed my slip to Mr. Banner and sure enough he assigned me to his table. I walked slowly making sure not to make any sudden moves. I took my chair and placed my bag on the floor. The chair squeaked as I sat down.

"Hi." I mumbled out I didn't want him to think I was rude after all. Against my better judgment I looked up. Yeah that hadn't been a good idea. His eyes were scorching I imagined they were always like this and he was just unaware of it. I had to steady myself again. The tint of his hair was different than I had imagined, darker but other than that he was _Edward_. In every sense of the word right down to the dazzling techniques. My eyes were glued to him. He wasn't smiling, but he definitely wasn't glaring. Probably just trying to figure out my thoughts. I hadn't been worried about smelling like Bella as it had been said it was a rare thing, but it had been a small concern. I was both glad and a little saddened by this.

"Hi." He responded his voice giving nothing away. I closed my eyes and turned away. His voice was musical, perfect in pitch and sound. How had Bella managed this again?! I would just have to do my best. I clasped my hands together glad that he couldn't read my mind. It was impossible to listen to anything Mr. Banner said with him next to me. After all cellular anatomy wasn't that interesting to begin with. I could feel his gaze on me the entire time. _He really didn't like not knowing huh? _I wanted to speak with him, but what would I say? There were so many things that I had to be careful about if I admitted it to myself I knew that I should stay away and not disturb things but I couldn't help it he had always fascinated me. I sighed deeply and this seemed to trigger something in him. "My name is Edward, you're An correct?" I turned to him again. I had forgotten how he was always so determined to know everything I smiled and saw something flicker across his face in reaction. Damn I had to control my actions so meticulously around him.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." I really needed to learn better conversation technique.

"You're from San Francisco right?" he continued. I wondered if he was going to start 20 questions. This was definitely a glaring contrast to what Bella's first impression had been. That was after all because I did not hold the temptation that she did for him. At least he didn't want to eat me I guess. From what I saw he seemed confused but relaxed nonetheless.

"Yeah. I came here from a transfer program."

"You must have gotten the short end of the stick." He smiled.

"Oh no I'm quite happy actually." I turned sideways wanting to better control my heart rate.

"Why?" There was blatant curiosity in his voice. It was amusing how simple it was to get to him.

"I like Forks."

"Oh? You've been here before?"

"Uhh." My mind drew a blank as to how I would explain this one. "Bella has told me a lot about this place." I looked up startled at having said her name and this surprised him as well. I watched his face but nothing changed. It was silly of me to expect anything he hadn't met her yet but it was still strange, an Edward whose world did not revolve around a name was one I wasn't accustomed to. I had to be more careful. I knew he was already suspicious of me. Luckily or unluckily the bell rang and it was time to head to gym. I groaned, though I did not possess Bella's disabling clumsiness I had absolutely no athletic ability in me and gym had always been a chore to me. I grabbed my bag and was startled when Edward handed me my book with a smile. I stood there dazed for a while. His expression turned worried.

"Are you alright?" I looked down feeling my cheeks redden. _Dazzling so soon Edward?_

"Yeah I'm good."

"Do you need help finding your next class?" He still wore a perplexed expression as I considered his offer. Naturally I wanted to spend as much time as I could with him but my mind was having a tug of war with itself. What I should do against what I wanted to do. I smiled up at him.

"Yeah." I would never win when the other option was him. He smiled back leaving me dazed as we started heading out. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. This would definitely get more and more tiring I was sure of it. I had been wrong at my assumptions. He stayed quiet the entire time. It wasn't an awkward silence though. The stares never stopped even when he turned to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow An." He left with one last dazzling smile. I stood for a moment until I saw Mike Newton pass me giving me a strange look as he headed into the gym. Apparently I did not hold the appeal Bella had for him; I was sort of relieved actually. I was probably worse at dealing with guys than Bella was. I turned and headed towards my personal hell Edward still floating through my head.

.

.

* * *

The chapters will get longer as the story progresses. :)


End file.
